Strange Relationship
by Nijuunigou1
Summary: The Story of that could never be between machine and saiyajin ( New android created R/R Please **Complete**)
1. Prologue

Strange Relationship  
By Nijuunigou  
~~Prologue~~  
  
The cold, icy wind blew though the trees, making them rustle as if they were playing a soft yet humble tune to her ears. The grass swaying side to side, picking up any leaves that may have fallen to the ground blow back up into the air like little boats sailing across the wind. Her black eyes filled with emotions, fear, love and loneliness. She could only remember the bad, not the good in what she had experienced over the last, maybe about 8 months, all the fighting, all the destruction and most of all, the heart ache of losing someone she held close to her heart and cared about the most. Her image of that saiyajin, shattered, his cold, hard images imprinted on her memories and yet, now he was so distant, she could not get him back.  
  
  
  
Please R/R. 


	2. Unknown Existance

Strange Relationship  
By Nijuunigou  
Chapter 1  
Unknown Existence  
  
A new day dawned on the city formally known as Satan City. The humming of cars are heard on the road, the husky yet loud talking of the passers by could be heard from high, tall apartment buildings. Yet, dark ally way in the shadows, hidden from most people's view, a young girl stood, alone in this new world that she was born into, a world she used to walk in yet now had changed. Her advanced structure of her body, remodel to be the best, her fighting skills polished to their greatest. She took the first steps in quite a while, her figure a bit stiff from being lying dormant for so long in that small coffin of hers that she was emplaced in by Doctor Gero, her creator. She entered the streets of Satan City, her black, cold, meaningless eyes focusing on certain points of interest. People walking together, either talking or hugging each other as they did, others in cars that rushed by her on the streets.  
  
Her futuristic, blue cloths looked ruffled slightly, yet that was no concern to her as she made her way down the pathway slowly, working her arms and legs so they were not stiff anymore. Her life up to this point was a blur; some memories still in tact yet most are totally erased, her childhood, friends, parent, nothing could be remembered but for what her mission was, destroy Doctor Gero's foe's; The Z Warriors.   
  
Her boots tapped their down the concrete path as she made her way towards some structure to cause some damage, being the sort of android who hated being bored, her emotionless yet gentle looking face focusing with great consideration.  
  
~~Meanwhile~~  
  
A saiyajin flies the high skies, the wind blowing back his spiky hair, his black eyes filled with no emotions what so ever, his face, looking as cold and unforgiving as ice and yet when he melts, his passion for fighting enflames his anger and hatred upon that who challenges him in battle.   
  
His mind is set one thing at that moment while he was away from his family, his wife Bulma and the brat that was called Trunks. His thoughts focusing on his one main objective, not saving the earth from sudden attacks, yet the one other saiyajin that plagued on his mind like a dirty record, his voice playing over and over again making him feel angered and very frustrated.   
"Kakarot.. you will get your day soon enough, I will pound you into the ground like the dirty scoundrel you are…" Vegeta mumbled to outloud.  
  
~~Satan City~~  
  
The android now feeling totally in tune with the world as it was at this time, stood still in the middle of the road. Her mechanical body staying put where she stopped. A car pulls up, the driver inside of the machine beeps the horn, making it a loud honking sound, which can be heard, quite clearly blocks over from where it came from. The android's black eyes slowly focus on the noisy machine, the driver now half out of his car.  
" Hey, get out of my way you stupid lady! I am going to be late for work!!" The enraged man yelled angrily. The android did not seem impressed with his display of manners towards her and she slowly holds up her right hand to the car and without warning, fires the shot which makes the car explode on impact, taking the drivers life with a horrendous scream. The passes by ducking for cover as the debree fly through the air and in some instances, hit the passes by who were not so lucky to get out of the way in time, only to be remembered with a bloody mess on the store windows.  
  
~~Meanwhile~~  
  
The sudden actions got the saiyajins attention, the sudden energy reading from the energy attack fired. He narrows his eyes in thought; he could not feel any energy reading anywhere from what fired it. He spooled in thought and in his final decision, flew in the direction that he sensed it from, hoping he could get to where this crazy thing was before it destroyed anything.  
  
~~Satan City~~  
  
The android holds out her finger and fires off random ki attacks, making everything explode that is hit. She looks around and fires a few more, the people in the streets screaming for their lives, running around like chickens with no heads on, making her chuckle in delight and amusement. She continues with her destruction, making sure every human is dead, every child, every adult, male or female, making sure its blood is covered on the ground. She dived into deep thought for a moment, knowing nothing like that would happen to her. She was an android of destruction; she had no equal, no competition.  
  
~~Outskirts of Satan City~~  
  
Not being too far away he hears a few people screaming for their lives some firing guns at her in a struggle for their lives. Flying in the air towards the direction of the commotion, this self-righteous prince with a bad attitude scans the area over then spots the one he was looking for then flies down to were she is and lands, standing only a few inches away from her. He looked at her closely, studding her form with his eyes. He smirks all proud like and starts off his opening sentence to the one who has caused so much havoc and death already.  
"Who the hell are you?"   
  
  
((Chapter 1, i hope you all like. R/R Please)) 


	3. Identity Revealed

Strange Relationship  
By Nijuunigou  
Chapter 2  
Identity Revealed  
  
  
The android, feeling a slight disturbance in the area spins around slowly, her cold, black, heartless eyes landing upon the great saiyajin standing in front of her with all his glory attached, a smirk forming on her face as she begins to speak.  
"Well, Well, Well" who do we have here.." she starts off slowly, her words sounding like daggers each time she speaks harshly to him. "Why, its Vegeta, the foolish saiyajin whom I challenged last time, how unexpected to see you in the area." She continues. "Don't you like what I did here.." and she smirks evilly, throwing back her right hand to point out the damage she has caused to the entire area.   
" I decided this area.. Needed to be redecorated" she says quite loudly, her voice echoing over the city, followed by a laugh of enjoyment.  
  
"You cause harm to these people.." he begins quietly, his hands clenches tightly as his black eyes wander over the destroyed city behind her "Then so be it we fight now" he says, matching her tone of voice and gets in a fighting stance, a smirk shown faintly over his lips. The android chuckles quietly and folds her arms over her body.  
"This a shame that one so small would be pitted against a fighter of my caliber" Vegeta mocked "But then again perhaps I underestimate you my young foe; We shall see yes?"  
A smirk forming on her own face, she begins to speak.  
"You seem to speak with your eyes, not your mind saiyajin...never underestimate a great warrior, nor an android who loves a good fight." With that, she slides into a stance, her right foot in front and her left behind, her body slightly tilted, her hands in front of her in fighting form, the cool yet bloody smelling breeze blows past the both, making her long, tied up purple hair in two loops and her short cut, shoulder length hair gently move to the right. She narrows her eyes and speaks gently, her eyes checking out this male saiyajin who challenges her. "The people who try to kill me, and the people who fight against me, are my enemies" and she takes a small breath and continues on.  
"Isn't it true that you feel fulfilled as I do, whenever you're engaged in a fight?! You and I are the same! We are only able to acknowledge our existence in the battle field!" Saying this to both of them in particular at the time. As his head slowly picks up from its dropped position, Vegeta has in fact earned the right to boast. His head turns in a slow motion favoring his right shoulder, eyes opening slightly he glares back at the android, glint of hatred amidst. Turning his body only a few inches and moving his right foot towards her for a better foothold, his left hand arches upward. His index finger from the aroused arm extends at the girls head. In a superior tone he says  
"I give you one chance, and one chance only to withdraw from the fight. For I must warn you now" he says most quietly and with care taken in choosing his words "I will destroy you if you challenge me. I leave you the choice Android 22" As he says this slowly so she hears his threat clearly.  
  
The smirk slowly fades way from her face and replaced by a chuckle of amusement, never hearing such a load of bullshit in her life from a saiyajin.   
'"Why protect this hell hole? Why not see what it offers you in fun and excitement; you could have this world as your playground yet you choose to protect it. Yet, little do you know, my terror on this world has yet to begin, and me quitting to a weakling who appears, challenging a mighty android, a indestructible machine like myself is sheer murder! Why not quit now while your ahead of yourself" and takes a breath and continues "Or why not come with me, rule this planet together, we would be an invincible team" and chuckles, slightly raising her body up into a better position before she attacks this ignorant saiyajin, his ego about as big as her creator Doctor Gero.  
  
He tilts his head to the side listening to everything she has to say he arches his back just a bit and chuckles   
"Why would I want to rule something I could have taken a long time ago? Little do you know Android what true power I possess in this small tainted body of mine. If I wanted to I could wipe you off of this solar system with mere seconds of actually trying, every organic mass of intellectual matter in your body is made of nothing but metal and wires and that my friend is the last type of being I would associate with" with that said his hands drop to his side and his eyes slant just a bit as he stares coldly into the dark black pupils of her eyes, a wiled sneaky grin forms daintily on his lips as his teeth show, the emotional expression shown on his face is almost a look of hate and despise for this artificial creation made by Dr Gero.  
  
  
  
((Please, Review!! *Rolls*)) 


	4. Dreams Shattered and Existance Unknown A...

Strange Relationship  
By Nijuunigou  
Chapter 3  
Dreams Shattered and Existence Unknown Again for Ever  
  
  
Android 22 was now becoming quite bothered with being in such a stance; she stands back as she normally would have stood in the first place. This time she listening to the saiyajins words, the words playing in her mind over and over again, making her think about who she was before she became an android but its all a blur to her, only remembering a small girl, herself, and then, the vision fades as she slowly comes back to reality, basically missing most of what he said, hearing him say metal and wires. His words angering her. Insulting who she is, what she is, and her intelligents. She balls up her fists in rage, her eyes narrows.   
I have never being so insulted in her life she thought as she takes a small breath of bloody air that follows both of them  
"Your foolishness will cost you saiyajin, you do not scare me, what I am is who I am, I am an android, I destroy, you are a saiyajin you protect yet, your civilization killed, your foolish friend Goku taught you to love yet, your so far away from feeling pain. Then I'll give you just one piece of advice....Dying hurts like hell ' and folds her arms over her chest, which is covered in a nice, blue, silky material, her cloths looking futuristic.  
  
Vegeta tries to smile, but instead he begins to cower, his body shaking heavily. Each breathe coming in, and then out with a bit of mist, from the degree of heat his body is being brought too. He bares himself to his knees his head facing the ground, as if to say he gives up.   
"Miss I admit you are much stronger then me, and it would be foolish of me to carry on...Please don't hurt me.." He staggers to his feet, and wipes a tear from his eye, right before he bursts out in a demeaning laughter, his laughter sweeps over the area, bouncing around, while he holds his stomach. A few snorts arouse from his mouth, as he loses his breath from the insane laughter.  
  
The android narrows her eyes again steeply, his absurd laughing and his lame begging and groveling that she hears. Slowly she walks over to him, her boots crushing the ground beneath her from the debree and anything that was in her way gets crushed with little difficulty. Calmly stopping to a halt in front of him, she peers down at his figure, her black eyes looking like cold, iced daggers, showing emotions beyond anything you could ever see. '"Your laughing is annoying me, time to shut you up" and taking back her right foot, aiming it at his head, she smirks, thinking how it could go.   
His head may fly off she thinks and thrusts her foot to his face with intense speed, not thinking what possible outcomes may develop from this. Vegeta stops laughing as he realizing her foot coming at him with great speed; he brings his hand upward and her foot connects with his arm "Bad mistake" says the saiyan whom has just been pushed to the limit, with his free hand raises his arm upward and aims his finger at her stomach his full arm hand and all stopping at a 3rd degree angle. He stares coldly into her eyes as he parts his lips and mutters these soft quiet words "Goodbye Android" and with that said a bright glow starts forming on the finger tip of Vegeta, The finger in which is currently aimed at her his only intention is to rid himself of her. The android smirking at his courage, watches his hands and his final farewell message to her and at that moment, she thinks about something, though she does not want to be finished so quickly, she decides some things happen for reasons and if this meant she   
would die from his attack, she would accept it. She smirks.  
"One day... maybe I shell return... from where I go... and I will... destroy you.. myself.."  
Vegeta chuckles and fires his attack at the less then powerful android that she was with the strong energy beam. Her body flying far, far, far away from her challenger. As the attack vanishes, she lays 100 miles away, clinging to a string for her life, seriously burned, injured and not moving an inch from where she lays, the only thing working is her thoughts   
'I was the best yet I was defeated by a mere saiyajin... I failed my mission.. I said this could not happen yet I must have miscalculated something.... ' And swallows hard before closing her eyes slowly each second that passes her, her life slipping away from her.  
"I accept this... death... is only... " She coughs before she could finish, blood being coughed out as well, landing on her torn up clothes. She swallows hard, the taste of blood present in her mouth and she closes her eyes.  
"... The beginning.." she whispers and her hands that are clenches gradually loosen and her face only has a smile left on as she passes away to the other world.  
  
~~Destroyed Satan City~~  
  
On the other side of where her deceased body laid, where Vegeta was, his form now standing with a triumphant smirk created in his lips. He dusts off his hands and looks around little by little.  
"Hmm...time to go home, what a throw away of time" he concluded as he kicked a piece of metal out of his way " I mean she was not even a challenge for me, I did not even break a sweat" He chuckles as he takes off into the air towards his home at Capsule Corporation.  
  
  
Please R/R Thanks ^.^ 


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue  
Strange Relationship  
By Nijuunigou  
  
The android was now in another world, where her days had started, where she considered necessary to be and where she remains eternally. She sighs as she remembers the whole lot before she takes a seat on the green grass, the temperate, chilly breeze settling. Smiling as she bear in mind the thoughts and feelings that she felt for the male saiyan but by no means got to express because of her inflexible manner.   
"Looking back on that day makes me reflect a lot. Perhaps one day I may verbalize of these feelings or something, even if it is up in this hell hole. Pfff, I am no loser.. Why I am in the Home for Infident Losers, I have flattened a lot of people." The feelings she has felt at the start, the unhappiness, the lonesomeness and the insecurity had faded and now she was composed, calm and in control as she watches over the world that once was her home and her playground for destroying.  
"One day Vegeta, we shell meet again and I will not rest until you're here with me."  
  
  
((Finished ^_^ R/R!)) 


End file.
